


Mr. Moriarty's Girl

by deliciouslydirty (deliciously)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biting, Clothing Porn, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciously/pseuds/deliciouslydirty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just so you know, Moriarty, I am not happy with this at all."</p>
<p>Sebastian loses a bet. Jim takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Moriarty's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I didn't have enough crossdressing  
> Sebastian in my life. This story has been in the works for an incredibly long time. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Jim perched patiently on the edge of the large leather armchair that had been one of the features that drew him to their current hotel suite, waiting for Sebastian to finish getting dressed in the bathroom. They'd had a bet going on something inconsequential; a football game which Jim had rigged for the manager anyway -not that Sebastian was privy to that information, of course- and naturally he'd won the privilege of dressing Sebastian however he chose for an evening. He'd already shed his jacket when they'd returned to the room, and was currently playing with the skull shaped cufflinks Sebastian had bought for his birthday when the door his gaze was pointedly fixed on cracked open.

"Just so you know, Moriarty, I am not happy with this at all," Sebastian grumbled, emerging from the en suite in the outfit Jim had spent the better part of a day on Oxford Street compiling. As a consequence of this, Sebastian now stood awkwardly tugging on the hem of the slim black cocktail dress that on a woman may have reached mid-thigh, but on an irate sniper barely even covered his ass.

Jim gestured for him to move his arms so he could better appreciate the view. Sebastian's black, studded heels had been custom-made to fit him and, as the criminal had assured the shoemaker, it's true what they say about men with big feet. This was becoming rather apparent from view served by the tight fabric hugging Sebastian's hips. His legs were wrapped in black silk holdups, the finest denier Jim could buy in the right size, and he noted, with glee, that Sebastian had followed his instructions to shave his legs. Suspenders peeked out from under the dress, clipping the stockings into place and contrasting the pale skin of Sebastian's exposed thigh. He hadn't removed his tags and the silver ball chain skimmed his collarbones while the tags themselves were tucked in the neckline of the dress, just out of sight.

Jim stood up, approaching Sebastian. He tugged experimentally at one of the suspenders, reveling in the dull-sounding _thwack_ and the quiet intake of breath the action produced. "You look lovely like this, Sebastian. You should dress up more often."

Sebastian muttered something under his breath, causing Jim to frown and tug on the suspenders once again, careful not to tear or ladder the delicate fabric of the stockings. He had originally wanted to save the outfit for future occasions but was finding it increasingly difficult to imagine the night ending without _something_ being torn to shreds. "What was that, Sebby dear?"

"Nothing, boss," Sebastian ground out.

"Come on Sebby, cheer up. Someone as pretty as you doesn't deserve to pout like that," Jim moved away from Sebastian suddenly, causing the other man to wobble slightly in the unfamiliar shoes. He sat himself back down in the chair, face still set in a contemplative and critical expression as he observed his sniper. "You know, I was going to take you out for dinner but I'd much rather skip straight to dessert."

Sebastian very nearly sighed in relief. He had a reputation to uphold, after all.

"How about you put on a show for me instead?" Jim asked, the innocent tone of his voice a direct contrast to the way he popped open the button and drew down the zip of his trousers, his fingers straying to rest just under the elastic of his underwear.

Sebastian raised a bisected eyebrow at his boss, unable to help the defiant little smirk beginning to develop into a full blown grin. Jim grinned back at Sebastian's ready acceptance of his unspoken challenge, thrilled by the sniper's competitive streak. Sebastian rolled his eyes once before beginning to run his hands over the exquisite fabrics and materials that served every purpose but that of keeping his modesty.

Meanwhile Jim had removed and set aside the cufflinks and was loosening the top button of his shirt, watching as Sebastian began swaying to some unheard rhythm, the movement of sinuous muscle under skin reminiscent of the large jungle cat from which he derived his nickname. Jim's fingers deftly moved to undo the rest of his buttons as Sebastian's skimmed along the lace at the top of his stockings, before running his thumbs under the elasticated suspenders, snapping them against his skin as Jim had earlier. Sebastian's hands wandered up briefly over the silken material of the dress, finding their way up to his chest. 

Jim watched the movement languidly from his chair, lifting his hips to push down both his trousers and underwear, kicking them into a rather uncharacteristic puddle by his feet in a vague attempt at one-upmanship. Sebastian's eyes clawed their way across the exposed skin of Jim's leg and up to the slender hand already working itself over the consulting criminal's cock, but only lightly, in a way intended to tease both parties.

When Sebastian set his mind to something, he poured himself entirely into the task, be it a hit, an errand, or just something as simple as showing himself off for Jim. This side of his personality was showing now in the way he moved; with a purpose that could have broken Jim’s resolve to torture his pet with his game of patience. It was all a game to Jim really, and as long as he won, the waiting would be worth it. He watched as his tiger’s hands quickly moved back down to the hem of the dress, slowly dragging the fabric up what little part of his body it actually covered, the cool fabric skimming up his thighs and across his abdomen, revealing the ridiculously lacy and shockingly tight pair of panties that Jim had supplied but doubted Sebastian would even wear. He'd been expecting to find their charred remains in the wastebasket the following morning but was pleasantly surprised by the way they fit across his considerable endowment, with the subtle suggestion of a damp smudge just below the bulge where Sebastian's cock was straining against the waistband. 

Jim tightened his grip and hissed audibly as Sebastian pulled the dress higher, revealing the matching demi cup bra stretched across Sebastian's chest, his nipples peeking out and already slightly hard, his tags resting between them. With a quick tug and a practiced flick of the wrist, Sebastian sent the dress flying across the suite.

"Touch your nipples for me 'bastian." Jim ordered, happy to direct his own personal pornography from the comfort of the leather chair. Sebastian complied, teasing his way across his chest before he registered Jim's growing impatience and brushed his fingers across both sensitive nipples, rubbing slow circles and pinching them until they almost ached. He hadn’t really given much thought to his nipples before he met jim, but his boss _did_ love a show, and he was more than willing to put one on. 

"I can feel those pretty little nipples aching for my tongue even from all the way over here." Jim almost growled out, causing Sebastian to shiver at his boss' scrutiny. "Closer, Tiger. I’d promise not to bite but you’d see right through me."

Sebastian resisted an eyeroll and shuffled forward until his knees were touching Jim's inner thigh. Jim stopped stroking himself and brought his hands up to Sebastian's hips, running them over the satin garter belt settled just above the lacy underwear, which Jim noted had been put on over the top of the suspenders that held up his stockings. "You're too fucking pretty like this 'bastian, and so eager to be fucked."

"Only for you, boss." Sebastian whispered throatily as he continued to roll and pinch his nipples, allowing Jim's hands to roam down the fastenings of the belt, his deft fingers lightly brushing over the still-growing bulge in Sebastian's panties.

"Glad you put these on last, Sebby. Means I don't have to take these off," Jim paused to pull at the suspenders again, "to fuck you." He let go, allowing the sound of elasticated straps snapping against skin punctuate the air once more.

Sebastian moaned quietly as Jim's fingers teased his over-sensitized skin and Jim's mouth continued to spill filthy promises. He felt Jim's fingers hook under the elastic of the underwear, letting his nails bite into the sensitive spot by his hip bones. Jim traced the outline of the suspenders down as he undressed the sniper, letting the immodest garment drop to tangle around Sebastian's ankles, the sniper moaning more at the feeling of the cool silky material dragging over his cock and down his newly hairless legs. Jim grinned predatorily at the sight of Sebastian's cock standing to attention like the soldier it belonged to. Jim leaned forward, glad for the heels that placed Sebastian's hips just above eye level, giving him the perfect angle to part his lips and drag them lightly over the head.

Sebastian's dramatic moan -Jim, who just _knew_ his sniper was only being so vocal as part of the act, wasn't any less turned on by the indecent sounds- urged Jim to slide his lips down, taking the head of Sebastian's cock into his mouth, sucking dangerously as his tongue flicked across the underside, employing the barest suggestion of the drag of teeth which sent Sebastian's fake moans spiraling into a feral growl of pleasure.

While Jim distracted Sebastian with his talented mouth, slender fingers worked their way between the sniper's legs to tease and tug at the rim for several moments, before dipping his index finger in to the first knuckle, fucking Sebastian shallowly. Jim smirked as he felt the slight slickness and knew his tiger had prepared himself for this, but only the bare minimum required for it to still be deliciously tight as Jim worked his finger in deeper, quickening the tempo of his thrusts as he felt his sniper clench and relax around his finger.

Sebastian's ankles wobbled as the intrusion sent a ripple of pleasure through his body, affecting his balance and forcing him to widen his stance to give Jim the access he needed to slip in a second finger, his mouth slipping from Sebastian's cock as he turned his full attention to working his fingers in and out of the tight space. Sebastian’s knees were beginning to buckle involuntarily 

"Who knew my Tiger would be capable of such pretty noises?" Jim all but growled against the skin of Sebastian's hip, "I wonder if you make those noises because you know what comes after I'm done fucking you open with my fingers, hmm?"

Jim scooted to the edge of the chair, closing his spread legs and grabbing at his sniper's tags with the hand currently not shamelessly fucking the taller man, using them to pull him closer until their faces were almost touching. Jim's other hand wrapped around Sebastian's throat possessively as he dragged him down to close the gap, knocking him off-balance in the unfamiliar shoes. Surprised, Sebastian fell into Jim's lap taking only a second to regain his composure as he straddled Jim's legs in the wide seat, the new angle producing even more delicious noises from the disheveled sniper as their lips crashed together. Sebastian tasted his own blood on Jim's tongue, most likely from the re-opening of a slight cut on his lip from earlier that week. Jim's tongue grazed the wound harshly as he worked to keep possession of the kiss.

"Hmm I think you're about ready for a third, and then after that I think _I'll_ be quite ready to fuck you until you scream." Jim said as he broke away for air, forgetting to even become angered by something as mundane as _air_ interrupting his need for Sebastian due to the indecent noises he produced as they separated.

Sebastian tossed his head back and almost howled as a third finger joined the two that prior to this moment had been scissoring him slowly, brushing lightly on his prostate. Sebastian couldn't stop himself thrusting back onto Jim's hand for more. Jim smirked wickedly as he felt the contractions of Sebastian's muscles against his fingers as the  
sniper slowly loosened up.

"I think you're more than ready for my cock now 'bastian," Jim murmured, withdrawing his fingers so suddenly that Sebastian was rendered almost breathless. "Wouldn't want to stretch you too much now would I? You know I like you tight."

Sebastian had long since given up all pretense of organized thought, and every corner and crevice of his brain now contained only material parallel to the sounds being torn from his throat as he felt Jim guide just the tip of his cock inside him.

"Tonight you work for it," Jim began, guiding Sebastian's hips in a slight up and down movement, "if you do a good job, I'll let you come. Now keep riding me, just like that, and I may not have to punish you much at all."

He grunted in vague agreement, making sure to flutter his muscles experimentally around Jim's cock, earning a slight breathy moan of pleasure as he took control, working himself up to a rhythm that had Jim fucking him as deep and vigorously as the angle allowed. Jim's nails bit into Sebastian's hips, and the sharp, bruising pain that resulted from such a display of ownership only heightened the pleasurable feeling of Jim's cock relentlessly stimulating his prostate.

Jim's fingers, meanwhile, traced themselves over Sebastian's body, ghosting in carefully calculated patterns that specifically focused on Sebastian's secret, sensitive spots; the nape of his neck, up and down his forearms and his back, and the hollow beneath his hipbone. Finally, when Sebastian felt as though there wasn't a single erogenous zone on his body Moriarty hadn't sought out and exploited, Jim's wandering hand finally wrapped itself around his cock. The sniper threw his head back and Jim was instantly on him, teeth latching onto Sebastian’s neck _very_ above the collar. Twisting his wrist on every other upstroke the way he knew Sebastian loved best, Jim quickly had the other man on the edge of release and panting with the exertion of fucking himself on Jim's cock. 

“Will you beg for it, my Tiger? Look how desperately you’re fucking yourself. Everybody knows you’re the boss’ little whore, but nobody knows it better than _I_ do.” Sebastian recognized the unchecked slew of filth as a sign that Jim was getting close, but he was unable to deny how deliciously dirty it made him feel. Sebastian’s grunts and moans were all genuine by this point and Jim latched onto his desperation, using it to his advantage. 

“Don’t think you’re allowed to come just yet, dear,” Jim chuckled, tightening his grip around Sebastian’s cock. “You’ll wait until after I’m satisfied and you have my permission.”

The suite was now filled with sounds that would definitely be upsetting the neighbors and Sebastian’s frustrated moans and the slap of skin as he moved ever more feverishly, feeling the final ligaments of his restraint torn as he lost himself in the sensation. 

Jim could feel Sebastian’s muscles moving under his skin as he clawed and stroked at his pet, the sharp bursts of pain causing the vein in Sebastian’s neck to twitch under his lips as he continued to murmur sultry promises. The sniper was almost certain that if it weren’t for the hand, still snug around the base of his cock, he’d come just from the broken sound of Jim’s voice urging him on. 

“Fuck boss, _can I_?”

“I told you, not a moment before I do. What use is a tiger that lacks obedience?”

Sebastian made a noise that sounded rather like a huff of annoyance but Jim was too far gone to reprimand him for it just yet. The stockings weren’t helping matters, caressing his skin as Sebastian moved, the suspenders biting into Sebastian’s thighs as Jim tore unreservedly at him as though _he_ was the tiger.

“M’close, ‘bastian,” Jim growled. “Do well and I’ll let you come right after.”

Sebastian couldn’t have replied if he’d wanted to. The only thing he was capable of was quickening his hips, grinding down impossibly harder and reveling in the feeling of himself tightening and relaxing around Jim’s cock, and the way it was affecting his boss. Now it was Jim’s turn to lose himself, throwing his head back against the leather as Sebastian dropped breathless kisses down the pale column of exposed throat, occasionally nipping gently at the sensitive tendons. His calloused fingers wound their way into Jim’s hair, massaging his scalp and tugging gently, maneuvering Jim’s head into an agreeable position for him to continue lavishing kisses along the line of his jaw, up and down his neck. Sebastian withdrew just enough for Jim to lean up, pressing their bodies flush together and dragging Sebastian back down, catching his bloody lip between his teeth as he sought to devour the sniper, Jim’s hands moving to encircle his throat tightly.

The slow buildup had placed them both close to the edge for minutes, but this final possessive act was all Sebastian needed to cry out, breaking the kiss to tilt his head back as Jim’s thumbs dug into his windpipe. His cock was free from Jim’s grasp but he knew there would be consequences if he came without permission. His muscles clenched down involuntarily as he fought to stave off the inevitable. His submission was the breaking point for Jim.

“Fuck, ‘bastian. _Fuck._ ” Jim moaned, feet planted firmly on the floor as he thrust up into Sebastian one last time before feeling his orgasm hit him as Sebastian continued to move above him. Sebastian dragged stifling air back into his lungs as Jim’s hands loosened momentarily, but it was only a matter of seconds before they tightened, bringing him close.

“Now, Tiger,” he murmured, deep and sinful, directly into the sniper’s ear so the sound felt as though it reverberated through his entire being. Sebastian’s hand was wrapped around his cock the moment Jim consented, stroking desperately as he continued to rock down onto Jim, with only the slightest decrease in vigour. Jim sunk his teeth into the hollow below where his jawline ended, and in that moment Sebastian lost all control, hurtling into indescribable pleasure as he came. His movements slowed, and no matter how hard he tried he found himself unable to keep himself from going completely boneless, Jim still inside of him. Jim took the excess weight in his stride, letting his hands wander as they both came down. 

They’d only just made it to bed. Sebastian, almost comatose, had immediately splayed out on his back, sinking into the soft mattress. Jim had toppled down mostly on top of him after making sure to unhook the belt and suspenders and completely strip away the crumpled stockings with minimal help from the lethargic sniper. Jim took the opportunity to trace his finger along Sebastian’s scars, over the peaks of his nipples, down the line of scratches his fingernails were responsible for. His ministrations earned nothing more than tired sighs and involuntary twitches as Sebastian welcomed sleep. Jim curled into his side, satisfied at a job well done. 

_He couldn’t wait to watch the tape._

**Author's Note:**

> I will be going over this for edits in the near future. One of life's great mysteries is how I managed to stretch this out into over 3000 words.


End file.
